Period
by little-unoriginal-monster
Summary: What happens when the two most dangerous women in Blood Pledge Castle are about to have it? PMS is a funny thing. Yuuram.
1. Don't let them catch you

I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh...yet o.O

* * *

Yuri woke up in Shin Makoku to a weird phenomenon: Wolfram wasn't sleeping beside him. _Maybe he's getting some early mourning exercise. I think I'll join him! _After the king got ready for the day, he set off looking for his best friend. It was a beautiful day. The sun was out and the birds seemed lively, but there was something off about Blood Pledge Castle, it was completely deserted. Yuri felt really worried and started searching for others all over the castle. He looked in the garden, Greta's favorite place to play, nobody. He searched in Gwendal's office, nobody. The halls, the dinning area, their rooms, the basement, even Gunter's study! Nobody! "Did something happen?" Just as fast as those words left his lips did he see a blue and gold flash before his eyes, and then stop dead in their tracks to turn and face the double black.

"YURI! What are you doing out in the open?" Wolfram exclaimed.

"What? What's going on? Are we being attacked?" Yuri said with deep worry showing on his face.

In the distance, Cecilie's voice can be heard, "HELLO? WHERE THE HECK IS EVERYONE? YOU ALL HATE ME."

Wolfram shuddered. "In a way, yes. Now, come on! I'll explain later but right now we have to hide." He then grabbed Yuri's hand without even a small blush. _Wow. The situation must be serious._ Yuri trailed behind Wolfram until they reached a wall in the middle of the east hall. The blonde looked both ways before pressing two stones that were place side-by-side. After a count of ten seconds a secret door appeared and opened revealing a dark hallway. "Let's go!" Wolfram pushed Yuri in, double-checked nobody was following them, then proceeded inside. He quickly shut the door behind them.

"Wo-Wolfram… It's uhh… really dark in here…" Yuri pointed out timidly.

"And this wimpy kid who's afraid of the dark is our king? Jeez…" He clapped his hands, creating a long row of torches to light up, leading far down the hallway. "Better?"

"Hn." Yuri nodded. He followed Wolfram down the never-ending hall to a spacious room. Although it didn't seem all that spacious because half of the people of Blood Pledge Castle were all crammed inside, Yuri was very confused. "What's going on? Why haven't I ever been in here? And more importantly… why is everyone here?"

"It's a place where we hide from Mother Nature for the time being before we all figure out where we're going to stay for the next couple of days. You've never been here because you've never been in a situation where you needed to."

"What's so bad about Mother Nature? Is there an earthquake or something?"

"In a way, yes."

"Stop saying that and answer my question!"

"You IDIOT. Do you want them to hear us?"

"WHO?" Yuri was getting really frustrated right now.

Conrad popped out of nowhere from the crowd, "Your Majesty, now would be a good time to stay quiet. Listen." He said pointing to the hallway and the wall they had just come from.

"I KNOW I heard his voice here… Why doesn't Wolfy wanna play with Mommy? ANISSINA! I NEED HELP FINDING MY BOYS." The sound of running heels faded as they seemed to go farther away.

Yuri couldn't figure out the situation at all. He just stood there with the biggest confused face he had ever put on. _Let me re-cap here… I woke up. Nobody was anywhere. Wolfram found me and took me to a secret hide-out. Everyone's here. Sexy Queen is angry and there is no earthquake._ As Yuri was confusing himself more and more, one of the guards announced that it was safe to talk now.

"Now do you get it, wimp?"

Yuri ignored the last part. "No. Not at all." He admitted.

Wolfram let out a big sigh then proceeded in explaining, "Think of the two most dangerous women here."

The king thought for a bit then answered, "Anissina and…. Your mother?"

"Yes! Now imagine them at their most dangerous state" Yuri did. "Now imagine that 100 times worse."

"Is… is that even possible?" Yuri asked while a sweat drop of fear went past his brow.

"Unfortunately, yes. And it happens once every other month."

Yuri finally started to get what was going on, but not all the pieces fit together. "Wait, isn't it once a month?"

Conrad decided to intervene, "Women may get their periods once a month on Earth, but here it only happens once every other month. Which you'll soon find out to be a lot better."

"So you guys hide away here every other month?"

"Well, sometimes they find our spot and we have to relocate." Wolfram said, relieved his fiancé is getting what's going on.

"How could they find this-" Yuri was cut off by a big _**BANG**_.

"Break-the-Wall-kun and Son-Finder-chan are a SUCCESS!"

"Good work, Anissina. We've got them." Cecilie's lips curved into an evil smile as she gazed over the bunch her and her friend stumbled upon.

* * *

Haha. So I was going to add this to my Oneshot series, but it turned out to be a lot longer than I planned... sooooo should I continue? :]


	2. Girl's party!

Woo~ another chapter

* * *

The palace dinning hall was an utter mess. The grand table was completely thrown out, creating massive space for Cecilie and Anissina to conduct their idea of a day full of fun. On the north and west walls of the room were a handful of Anissina's inventions being powered and tested by all of Wolfram's handpicked soldiers. There was a movie playing at the southeastern corner with a number of people (forced) watching it. A window took up most of the east wall illustrating the women of the castle having a picnic outside while the men were dancing for them and doing other ridiculous acts to make them pleased in the royal garden. The center was covered with ribbons and laces. Cecilie's maaaany dressers and make-up cabinets were brought into that part of the room. There were only three chairs though, one had the princess Greta sitting there in a beautiful purple dress that went from the spaghetti straps to the girl's knees. It was decorated with bright green sequins on the top half and extra layers on the bottom to make a poof while also creating a blended green and purple color. Greta's curled hair was covered with bows to match her dress. Her face was even colored a little with some make-up. She sat in her chair with a mirror admiring the new makeover. Next to her, sat a flat faced king who sat there in his bright pink dress. This dress looked as if flowers threw up all over it. There were too many flowers of assorted colors to even pass it off as pretty. His hair was in pigtails with that bright pink ribbon tied in a giant bow.

"STOP IT, MOTHER!" Wolfram screamed in his light blue dress as he struggled with Cecilie. She was trying to put a pretty blue braided headband on the top of her son's golden head. "Yuri? Come on! How can you _not_ hate this?"

Yuri glanced at Wolfram with a apathetic look on his face. "It's not like I _like_ it or anything… 'cause I don't…. But this isn't the first time someone put me in a dress and it's not like we're getting out of their clutches-" Cecilie gave him a sharp look. "Etto… I meant loving care?" Cecilie smiled, turning back towards the difficult Wolfram and his hair. "So anyway, we're going to be here a while. Why not just sit back and try not to let it bother you?"

"And you ask why I call you a wimp? We need to get out of here! This is just torture!" Wolfram's struggles were in vain for on his head, laid a blue braided headband.

"You don't like my love?" Cecilie's eyes started to produce tears. "I went through all the trouble of sewing these clothes and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" Her look of sorrow suddenly turned into one of sheer anger. "Do you WANT to go in the corner of learning?" She shot up with a big pout across her face and pointed a strong finger to the corner with the movie. It had Anissina on the screen giving a long speech about how women are superior to men. She even had random charts to help support her point. Most of the speech involved her yelling at the audience on how stupid they were for being men.

"N-No thank you." Wolfram hung his head in defeat.

"Good! Now you boys get to be graced with my skills in make-up!" The blonde and double-black quickly looked at each other with great fear, but before Cecilie got out her Victoria's Secret lipstick out, an annoying, insanely loud alarm rang out for everyone to hear.

"SOMEONES TRYING TO ESCAPE FROM THE GARDENS." Anissina yelled out as she swung from the chandelier to break through the window to recapture her prisoner. She reappeared holding a terribly frightened Dorcas in one fist. "So, you thought you could escape with my brilliantly made alarm? Foolish man! Give me one hundred push-ups!"

"Wait, what?" Dorcas was extremely confused on the punishment given.

Anissina dropped the poor subject on the floor. "NOW."

"1... 2... 3..." Dorcas yelled, frantically trying his best as to not upset the all-mighty redhead even more.

"Oh my! I forgot what a bald head you have, Dorcas-san! Let me find a beautiful wig to help you, my treat! Oh." Cecilie spotted a very girly orange bow and picked it up. "This'll look fabulous with the wig I'm thinking of." With a wink to Dorcas, she left the trio on the seats to look through one of her many dressers for said wig.

"Yuri," Wolfram whispered, "now's our chance to flee."

Yuri looked back at the make-up lying there waiting to be used on the boys, "Good idea." They crept out of their chair glancing at the still occupied Anissina who kept yelling at the man on the ground to go faster, and the busy Cecilie who seemed very determined to find that wig. The boys gave themselves a nod, then proceeded to run out the door. Once again the god-awful alarm rang in their ears, but that didn't stop them from their goal to freedom. They just kept on running and disgarded the cries of 'Get back here!' and 'You'll be SORRY once I get my hands on you!' coming from the pursuing Anissina. Luckily for the pair, other 'slaves' decided to take this time to execute their own plans of escape as well. Since they were much slower than the trained Wolfram von Beilefeld and the baseball crazed Yuri Shibuya, they got more of the attention of Anissina. She quickly changed her direction and caught four men at once, then threw them in the room while running for the five others that were trying to make a run for it.

The blonde and double-black made it to the front of the castle. "We made it!" Yuri yelled as he was trying to catch his breath from the chase.

"Of course we did. It was my plan after all!" Wolfram huffed, not seeming too tired by the run, but still a little out of breath.

An expression of worry stretched across the face of the great king as he turned to his fiancé and asked, "Where do we go now?"

* * *

Hello Readers~ I won't be able to write anything for the weekend because I'm going to visit family, but I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for the reviews :D


	3. Photoshoot

"We get as far away from here as we can, of course!" Wolfram scoffed.

"Okay! Let's go!" Yuri grabbed Wolfram by the hand to guide him to the castle entrance, their exit.

"Are you blind?" Wolfram exclaimed, a little red, as he looked down indicating his dress. "There's no way I'm going out in public like this! I am an honorable warrior and as such, I need to be dressed appropriately. I do have an idea on where we can hide for the time being though…" Now it was Wolfram's turn to do the leading as he pulled Yuri to the nearest fountain. Yuri quickly caught on and within minutes, they were in an inflatable pool, in a backyard, behind Yuri's house, on Earth.

The boys cracked open the door and looked both ways. No one. They dashed upstairs quickly so they wouldn't be seen by anyone in their attire. This plan failed however when they passed a tall man with glasses who couldn't keep his straight face when he laid his eyes on the pair. "That brings back memories!" was the only thing heard from the laughing Shori before Yuri slammed his bedroom door behind himself and Wolfram.

"I didn't think I'd run into him here…" Yuri clutched the back of his head and smiled idiotically at Wolfram, "Sorry, Wolf."

"Can't be helped that you're such a wimpy king. Do you have something I can wear?"

"Yeah." Yuri replied. He walked to his closet while grumbling about not being a wimp. A bundle of clothes was thrown in the air that Wolfram caught, but before Wolfram could put them on, Shori burst the door open with a camera. "Don't!" Yuri cried as he covered his face.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that." Wolfram spat with an expression that held a threat and fear.

"Oh, but I can't resist." Shori snapped away then darted out the door. The king and prince rushed after him, hoping to steal the embarrassing photos. Instead, they ran into yet another face to see their clothes.

"Yuu-chan! You look so cute, like when you were little!"

"Mom, I can't talk right now, I have to get that camera from Shori!"

Jennifer turned towards the elder brother who stopped running. "You took pictures?"

"Many."

"Perfect!" Yuri's mother looked pleased. Shori spun around and left to develop the delicious pictures he took.

"MOOOM."

"Call me 'Ma-ma', Yuu-chan! Anyway, I want you to spend some time with your mama. You too, Wolf-chan."

"Why? Can't we change first?" Yuri asked in confusion.

"You're cuter this way, though. Let's look at your baby pictures!"

"NO. Especially not with Wolfram here!" Yuri tried to hide his blushing face under his hand.

"I bet he wants to see them too." Jennifer winked in the blonde's direction, making him blush as well.

"We're leaving." Yuri backtracked with Wolfram towards his room.

"What? Are you saying you don't like my love, Yuu-chan?" Yuri felt both guilty and scared by how familiar those words sounded. Jennifer glared at the boys in front of her.

"B-But, I have to do… Wolfram!"

"HUH?" Wolfram spun his head in Yuri's direction, his blush a deep scarlet now.

"Shouldn't I show you around Japan?"

_Shoot. I was sure he meant... _"Uh, yeah." The full mazoku replied.

"You already showed him around when he came here the first time!" A now frustrated mother retorted.

"Well, yes. But I didn't show him… the sweet shop!"

"Why would he-"

"You like sweets, ne?" Yuri gave Wolfram a pleading smile.

"Sure."

"So we're just going to change and be on our way!" Yuri and Wolfram dashed inside the room once again to change. "Phew. That was close."

"We're going to a sweet shop?" The blonde asked, a bit excited.

"It was a cover, but the more I think about it, the more I like the idea."

"Sounds good." Wolfram smiled as he picked up his borrowed clothes.

* * *

hahaha. Okay, that one part where I put "delicious" pictures made me laugh so hard I kept it xD Like I say on my profile, I write these early in the mourning then fix them later. Maybe one day I'll post an original one for kicks 'nd giggles. Next chapter soon hopefully!


	4. Epic battle

The sweet shop Yuri picked out (they made the best anpan) held many customers in its small cottage-style store. Waiting felt like such a drag, but all Yuri could think about was how lucky he was to not be back in Shin Makoku with those **P**iss at **M**en **S**yndrome women. Wolfram on the other hand, was getting a little inpatient.

"When will they be ready? We ordered 12 minutes ago!" The fire demon crossed his arms in frustration.

Yuri tried his idiotic smile again to try to sooth the savage fire demon, "They'll be ready soon, Wolf. And I didn't know you liked anpan too!"

"Well, you've never asked!" He stuck his nose up in the air. _So he noticed…_ Wolfram was quite pleased at this little detail, even more than the fact that their desserts were finally ready.

They walked out of the crowded shop with their fresh treats in hand. Yuri directed them to a green bench not too far away from them where they were standing and headed to it. As they sat down in the middle of the hustle and bustle of the streets, they began to chow down. Soon after they were finished and had started a conversation about poor Dorcas, the pair saw a familiar face approaching them.

"Yo, Shibuya! Lord Von Bielefeld!" A happy-go-lucky Great Sage greeted.

_So much for alone time with Yuri, _thought Wolfram as he gave a small wave.

"Hey, Murata! Why are you here?" Yuri asked as he put on a confused face.

"For the same reasons you are." Murata's glasses glinted. Wolfram and Yuri looked at each other and a nervous laugh escaped their lips as they started remembering the trouble they had in the other world. "I always get a head start on these types of _delicate_ situations."

"Hey! If you knew it was happening, why didn't you bring me-" Wolfram coughed for acknowledgement, "-I mean, us… why didn't you bring US with you?"

"I wanted to see how long you'd last which apparently was not that long. But I am disappointed that I didn't get to see you in any weird outfits…?" The prince and king blushed. Their automatic blush and comical expressions at his statement made him chuckle.

Yuri's facial expression quickly changed when he spotted his bother on the other side of the street, heading to their house. Snug in-between his left arm and side was a tan envelope. Yuri nudged Wolfram to show him the situation. Wolfram understood immediately, and began to tiptoe with Yuri behind his elder brother.

"What's going-" the confused Murata was interrupted by a shush that came from his king's lips. Said king pointed in the direction of their target. Murata studied the man, and noticed the kind of envelope Shori held that usually held photos- _Ah, he must have taken some interesting pictures to get this much of Shibuya's attention. I need to make sure to take a quick peak before Lord Von Bielefeld burns it to ashes._ The thought caused his glasses to glint once again.

After the trio stalked the man for about 5 minutes, they jumped him. Yuri went straight for the legs while Murata pulled back Shori's arms. The envelope then fell out of his reach. Onlookers just watched the scene without the notion to help the poor man being tackled by the boys. Wolfram stretched out a hand for those embarrassing photos, but Shori was too strong! He broke free from the hold that Murata had attempted, and the jolt of this sudden outburst caused him to trip over his own legs that were immobile thanks to his younger brother who just held on for dear life. Shori landed on the envelope before Wolfram could grab it, but Wolfram already was ready to take it and couldn't retract his movement. This caused him to fall on the elder double-black. "Oof!"

"GIVE ME THE PICTURES!" Yuri grunted halfway under his brother, but not close enough to the pictures to grab them.

"No! You look so cute in them!" Shori yelled as he tried to bring his muscular arms under himself to secure the photos. At that, Wolfram got up and tried to turn over Shori, Murata saw this action and decided to join in. Luckily, their combined strength was enough to flop him over and Murata was able to snatch the desired photos. The prince held out a helping hand to his fiancé which Yuri took gratefully, now he wasn't under a heavy brother AND he had possession of those embarrassing photos! Victory! Before Shori could even get up from the sidewalk, Murata, Wolfram, and Yuri were a few blocks away, running for their lives. He watched as the perfect blackmail got further and further away from him. "I'll get those pictures back… somehow." He sluggishly walked back home, he needed some help for his recapture plan to work smoothly.

* * *

remember how I said I'd get this to you guys soon? LIES

and how on one of my stories This is Fun! i said it would be done like the day after that? LIES

I'm a liar. So I wanna say that the next one will be up soon as well, but who knows? That might just be another retarded lie. Although school is coming up in about two weeks... I'm probably gonna wanna take a break from freaking out over that fact and just do a little writing session.

ANYWAAAAAY. I hope you guys like this chapter! And because of me writing this, I actually know kinda how I'm gonna end it... which will take at least a few more chapters ;D

OH and thanks for reviewing... its kinda nice hearing that I'm awesome every once in a while xD

wow... I'm babbling a lot...

I should stop...

...lol...piss at men syndrome hahaha


	5. Pokemanz

Yuri and Wolfram, being well trained (at least a little for Yuri's part) by Conrad, ran much faster than the Great Sage. They rushed over to a local park. Knowing that they must have lost Shori by now, they fell on the soft grass beneath them while inhaling much needed air. Finally, Murata showed up and placed his hands on his knees to join in the collective panting. Yuri propped himself up on his elbows, and Wolfram did the same. After they all exchanged a glace towards each other, they let out a big laugh.

"Holy, Shinou! I can't believe we pulled that off. The last time I tried to go against my brother, I got a major wedgie." Yuri laid back again, spreading his arms and legs out in comfortable satisfaction.

"Well of course we did! You had me, a trained soldier, to help you!" Wolfram huffed.

"Ha! You barely did anything! I was the one who made him trip in the first place. Without me, we would've never gotten the photos." Yuri retorted.

"Ahem." The pair on the green floor directed their attention to Murata who showcased the envelope in his hand. "Are you forgetting that _I_ was the one who grabbed them in the first place. And I'm not even part of this whole situation." His glasses glinted.

"You're right. Thanks, Murata!" Yuri jumped up and hugged his friend. While Wolfram muttered something along the lines of 'cheater'. The king took the envelope that they worked so hard for from the Great Sage. Murata's eyes widened slightly at the sudden movement but just as quickly, he collected himself. _Oh well, I guess they can take it…_

Yuri held out his occupied hand to Wolfram. "Care to do the honors?"

"My pleasure." He took the object with much delight. A wicked grin escaped the blonde's lips as he thought of the embarrassing photos being eradicated in different, creative ways. They hurried out of the park in order to get into a more secluded area for they didn't want any spectators to discover them.

A grey haired man with bulky glasses watched the boys' movements with a chuckle. "If what Shori says in his e-mails are true, those kids have a tough path before them."

Once the trio reached the side of an abandoned store and when the coast was clear, Wolfram happily lit the envelope and what it contained on fire. The fire first licked the paper, then hastily consumed it until a small clump of ash fell upon Wolfram's hot hands. He patted his hands together with the feeling of accomplishment while him and Yuri smiled big. Murata snickered at how happy this made the two. As they emerged from their huddle, Yuri gasped a big enough gasp to startle both Wolfram and Murata.

"The new Pokémon game comes out today!" That set the teen's feet in motion towards the nearest game store.

Murata couldn't contain himself, he burst out in fits of laughter while Wolfram stood there with the biggest confused expression he had ever used. "What is a Pokemans? And what kind of 'game' is it?" Wolfram turned to Murata for an explanation as to why Yuri was more concerned about a silly game instead of his fiancé.

"Well," He glanced at the expression Wolfram held and almost unleashed another fit of laughter, but contained himself and continued explaining, "it is a video game. Conrad told you about Earth's television, correct?" the blonde nodded. "This game is played on there. Not everyone can make these kinds of games, for example, Yuri. So he's excited someone did."

"And the… P-..Poke-thing?"

"It's a story that the game is made from about animals fighting each other." Murata tried to shorten the explanation as to not stir too many questions about the long anime series. He knew he succeeded when all he heard was a small 'oh' come from Wolfram's mouth. "We should probably follow him. The store is this way." He pointed in the direction Yuri dashed to and followed suit. Of course, in a much shorter pace than the ecstatic teen.

* * *

Shortest Chapter. Next one will be the longest mostlikely.

I broke the rules of magic, don't remind me. I wanted to x]


	6. More embarrassing outfits?

An out-of-breath teenager pushed open the doors of the store as he raced towards the Pokémon section. He evaded and slithered his way around the bustling crowd who also wanted to purchase the new games they had in stalk. But Yuri was determined, that Pokémon game shall be his! He was inches away from grabbing one of the last desired copies when a muscular hand caught his shoulder. Yuri felt the force and froze at once, shakily, he turned his head to look into deep, black, angry eyes. Only when the young boy caught the gaze of the other's eyes, did they gleam with pure evil glee.

Roughly five minutes passed when Wolfram and Murata entered the scene. They looked around the busy store. Even though it was packed full of geeks with no lives, they couldn't seem to spot _their_ geek. As they were about to head out, a small boy with large eyes and black curly locks upon his head tugged the shirt of Wolfram. Wolfram quickly spun around which caused a questionable look from Murata.

"The tall man told me to give this to the big kid with blonde hair and green eyes. Are you him?" The kid asked in a shy voice. Said blonde read the name on the envelope and sure enough, it had his and Murata's written clearly on it in his language. _What is going on?_ Wolfram was starting to get really worried as he grabbed the card. The little boy shivered at the force and heat the blonde was giving off, until the kind Murata patted the small child on the back and gave him a candy that he was saving for later. Excited, the boy ran away to throw away the brightly covered wrapper and enjoy his new treat.

"And I was really looking forward to that tootsie pop." Murata mumbled as he turned towards a bug-eyed Wolfram. He had apparently opened the note and seemed to be reading it over a couple times. "May I look?" Wolfram reluctantly handed the small note over so Murata could read:

_Hello. Being thoroughly upset on being tackled on the ground with a highly unfair number against me, I have taken my little brother hostage. What are my demands? Since Yuri will probably already have something humiliating on when you read this, I want the two of you (Yes, you too, Murata. You know as much as I that you helped in the tackling) to come to our house to receive your punishment._

_Shibuya Shori_

_P.S. I have some… forces here, so I suggest you not try to wiggle your way out of this one this time. You would definitely regret it._

Murata couldn't help but laugh at what he just read. Not only did Shori sound too much like a creeper, but the challenge was just too funny. _Him_ going to dress up and humiliate himself in front of Shori just so he could get Yuri back? There's really a place in Shori's mind that is so deluded that it believes it can defeat _him_, the Great Sage? His laughs didn't last long when a new thought rushed through his head. _'Forces'? Then that could only mean… _

Wolfram was terribly confused while he tried to figure out Murata's sudden change in expressions. More than confused though, he was infuriated by Shori's ability to steal his fiancé right from under his nose. This meant war.

Murata kept Wolfram walking at a safety pace of at least 10 mph* since he wouldn't really slow down too much. He still needed to go through his thought-out plan to make sure there were no flaws or fatalities. As they walked closer to their destination the smirk on his face became more and more visible to the point where when they made it to the door, you could almost say he was smiling. They knocked three times- no, more like Wolfram almost punched the door in three times. Luckily, Shori opened the door just a crack before the steamed blonde could kick it down. The new face brightened up when he looked upon his prey. "Glad you could make it." He only opened the door half-way so that the boys could walk through and notice what the state the house was in. But it was too late for them. They strolled past Shori who swiftly shut the door behind them and blocked it. "The others are here." He seemed to say in a little louder voice as if he was telling someone who was far away.

"Huh?"

"Brace yourself, Lord Von Bielefeld" Murata added as he took a side step away from him. Before Wolfram could question anymore, he was glomped by a Japanese woman.

"WOLF-CHAAAN" Jennifer exclaimed as she pulled him even more tightly into her enthusiastic embrace. "You are so cute! Almost like a girl! Why couldn't my Yuu-chan stay cute like when he was little? Instead he grew up and got… boyish. You must've been a really cute baby, ne, Wolf-chan? Oh! Speaking of 'babies', want to see Yuu-chan's baby book now? It's the perfect time-"

"NOOOO" Yuri exclaimed from around the corner. He hid his body but still stuck his head out to protest. "I told you NOT to show him!"

"But I want more people to appreciate how cute you were back then…" Jennifer slid her arms off Wolfram. As he regained his breathing ability, she tilted her head down and brought her hands to her face. Soft cries were heard. "I-…I only wanted them to see how much I love my little boys. But it seems you don't even love me…" Then her head snapped up to look at Yuri. "BUT I STILL LOVE YOU YUU-CHAN!" At that, she attacked her beloved son with a tight embrace.

"M-Mom… I can't… BREATH." The words managed their way out of Yuri's lips when he obviously couldn't intake air. Said woman just grumbled something like, 'Call me "Mama"' while tightening her death grip. This whole time Murata had just surveyed the situation. But now he was really interested in what kind of costume Yuri was wearing to make him so embarrassed. He casually strolled to the spot where Jennifer was strangling her son with love and laughed. HARD. This engaged Wolfram's curiosity as well, so he joined the boy in the gaze after Murata had fallen on the floor in his laughter. Although they couldn't see the whole thing due to the crazy woman that was currently occupying the front of the king, they could still make out the back of the blue skirt he had on. That and the blonde wig that was thrown to the right side of the poor soul. Jennifer noticed Murata's state of pure hysterics and Wolfram's surprised face, then came up with a brilliant idea. She turned Yuri around while grabbing the wig. In a flash, the wig was atop the great demon king of Shin Makoku's head making him appear as a famous anime character known as-

"Sailor Moon. You've truly outdone yourself this time, Mama-san" Murata complimented as he started to stand up and fix his glasses. Yuri fell to the floor, covering his reddened face in sheer embarrassment.

"And it seems she's made you two costumes as well." Shori mused as he walked into the living room of which they all now gathered. Wolfram took a few steps back, unnoticeably, to find the door to see if he could grab Yuri and book-it out of there. Unfortunately while he and Murata were admiring the costume skills of Jennifer, Shori was busying himself with blockading the door. Surely the prince could just produce a fireball and aim it towards the door to their escape, but he didn't want to get on his new mother's bad-side when not only would he steal her son, but also burn a giant whole in the wall along with the other random dressers and chairs that were placed against the door. Shori slowly closed in on Murata and Wolfram, holding their new clothes. They looked at each other. Murata with an awkward/nervous smile and Wolfram with a shock/angered face. Then they glared at the costumes they knew were going to cause discomfort.

* * *

* I read somewhere that people walk an average of 3 1/2 miles per hour.

I have a question that I've been thinking about for a little bit. Should I name the chapters? I like it the way it is, but I know some people like it better with individual names...

Poor boys, can't hide from the crazed hormonal women


	7. Suit Mask

"What the crap?" A very upset Wolfram exclaimed. He wore a sailor costume that resembled that of the character Sailor Venus. His hair flowed long since his soon-to-be mother took the time to straighten it and pull some of it back. That and the fact he must have had the longest hair extensions he's ever seen, made his hair look longer. The red bow in the back that helped hold some of the fake hair in place was really irritating his skin so he rubbed it in frustration. Besides him sat Murata, who wore a blue sailor outfit, his neck occupied with a blue ribbon to match. His black mane was covered by a dark shade of blue that went a little lower than his real hair in a sort of bob. He was perfectly dressed as Sailor Mercury. In the corner of the room, Yuri sat in a state of emptiness. His wig, now back on his head, not even touched since each time he would throw it on the ground, his mother would just reinforce it back on while adding more and more pins to secure its place upon his head. They stayed their alone for a little bit so that Jennifer can go and make them cookies. At the same time, Shori went to get something. Murata decided to explain a little bit of what they were dressed up as to Wolfram to kill time before they at least got a bit of happiness in Jennifer's cooking. This caused the earlier sudden outburst of Wolfram. "If Yuri's this main character, then why am I not Suit Mask?" He huffed.

"_Tuxedo _Mask. And that's your only reaction? I see you don't care that the anime she chose to dress us up as was meant for, and had, mostly girls."

"That's because I'm Tuxedo Mask!" Shori appeared in the archway of the living room answering Wolfram's question in a cape, tuxedo… and a white mask.

"SHORI. I'll have you know, you are not the one engaged to _my _Yuri!"

"So I see you like cosplaying." Murata said in a very condescending way towards the man before them. "Now just pull out your camera we all know you've been hiding and take the pictures already. Yuri's face is becoming more blank the longer he's in that thing." He indicated the costume. "So I suggest you hurry." The end of his mini speech produced a small smirk across his lips.

Shori nodded, greedily, and took out a camera from what seemed like nowhere. He took several pictures of Wolfram and Yuri sulking while Murata sat there not caring about the pictures since it was inevitable. He stopped, though, when a very happy woman entered the room with fresh cookies. All of the boys cheered up a bit, including Yuri. They all rushed to the tray of delectable's and started eating away with sheer bliss on their face. Of course, Shori couldn't resist the temptation to photograph this, so he shot some of their happy faces in their outfits.

In mid bite, Murata pointed out, "So, you dressed up but you're not going to take a picture of yourself? There seems to be no point if you don't document the moment properly."

Shori looked questionably at that young boy who seemed to be planning something. Judging by the mocking tone, it wouldn't be good for him if Murata won this battle. "And what if I just dressed up for fun?" He asked trying to get even a speck of a reaction to help him figure out the diabolical plot of the Great Sage, but said sage was too practiced in the art of hiding his thoughts and showed nothing.

Murata chuckled and looked straight at the older man. "Then that's fine with me."

_Is he challenging me? Or did I actually get him and he is trying to calculate a new move? Damn… _Shori glanced over at his brother, then back at the eyes that were currently staring him down. _Unlike my brother, Murata isn't an open picture book. That kid's probably just messing with me. He must be pretty pissed to be stuck in this situation._ Shori held his camera in front of him and snapped it. "Happy now?" He gave a toothy grin.

"Oh, the happiest." Murata mirrored the grin.

Before the battle of grinning could go on for much longer, Jennifer interrupted with a wail. "So your father called when I was in the kitchen…. He said he won't make it for dinner and will have to stay at work really late tonight. I thought I would be strong for you boys, but I just don't think I can handle it!"

"But Mom, he doesn't usually make it for dinner…"

"CALL ME MAMA, YUU-CHAN. WAAAAAAAAAH. YOU GUYS DON'T CARE AT ALL ABOUT ME AND MY FEELINGS." She collapsed at her knees and covered her face so the others wouldn't see her cheeks stained with hormonal tears. Shori put an arm around his mother's shoulders in an awkward attempt to comfort her. His eyes stared down the three boys at the same time.

Murata sighed and kneeled in front of Jennifer. "Hey, Mama-san." She looked up. "Look, we all love you. We even dressed like this because we care for you so much."

"Although it was by force." Yuri muttered but was then heard letting out an "Ow!" when a certain blonde boy nudged him in the ribs a little harder than intended.

"See? We wouldn't do these things for just anyone." Murata smiled at the woman who started to slowly lift her head.

"Aww. You guys are so sweet and cute! I want to spend the whole day with you! OH MY GOODNESS. LET'S!" Now her mouth was wide open in the biggest smile possible. Jennifer gazed at all the boys in front of her in excitement while thinking of the 'fun' activities they could participate in.

This smile was greeted by a load groan.

* * *

This took forever. I had written most of it the same day I wrote the 6th chapter but DANG I'm lazy xD

Love you guys who Alert, Favorite, and Review.


	8. Stealthy ninjas

It had been a long day for the boys. Jennifer didn't go easy on them when she wanted something that hadn't been done. It wasn't so much as her mind was filled with evil plans to make them go through, but more like a certain someone had been giving her terrible, unimaginable ideas to her the whole time on the sidelines. After warring themselves out, they headed up stairs and fell right asleep.

Murata laid comfortably on the floor and snoozed on a futon that Yuri let him borrow for the time being. Wolfram and Yuri shared Yuri's bed since Wolfram wouldn't have it any other way even though it was a small, twin-sized one. The blonde was sleeping soundly until he felt a tap on his right shoulder. It was Yuri.

"Hey, Wolfram, are you awake?"

Wolfram turned over so that he could face his bothering demon king. He hated when he was disturbed during a good sleep, and this time he was having a wonderful dream about Yuri and him at… "Well, I am now, wimp."

"We need to figure out how to get out of here!" Yuri yelled/whispered.

"And we tried to figure out a way the whole day, but Shori watches us like Gunter watches you."

Yuri sat up in his bed to get into a more comfortable position on the made-for-only-one bed. "What do you mean Gunter- never mind. But I have an idea! He isn't watching us nooow, ne?"

Wolfram blinked. He was right, for once. "Okay. Then let's go?" Wolfram sat up as well and stretched his arms in a way that didn't hit Yuri in the face.

"Not to interrupt your hopeful escapes, but I suggest not going out through there." A fully-awake Murata spoke up as he indicated the door to Yuri's room. "Shori put in a lot of effort into keeping us here this long, why would his efforts just suddenly go to waste when night fell?" Yuri face-palmed at how stupid he was while Wolfram glared at his fiancé for tricking him into believing he was right. "But there is another way out." Both occupants of the bed snapped their heads in the Great Sage's direction for more information. "The window looks out at your backyard, correct?"

"Etto… yeah." Yuri answered, confused.

"And the blow-up pool that is kept there in case you have visits is always filled with water?" Yuri nodded, still not getting it. "And you possess the power to get us from this world to the other?" Yuri nodded with a blank look on his face. Murata sighed, _I guess I have to spell it out for him. _"Which means all we have to do is go through the window and into the backyard so we can escape using the pool." He articulated each syllable as if he was speaking to a class of 1st graders.

Wolfram opened his mouth like he was going to say something, then closed it. Yuri decided to ask his question since the blonde decided against what he was going to say. "But how?"

At this Murata stood up, quietly, and picked up his blanket. He took a few steps toward the pair sitting on the bed and indicated their blanket with his free hand. The two got up and handed it over not fully comprehending the reasoning. The Great Sage tied a very sturdy knot that bounded the two blankets together and held one end up, showing the other boys. "Yuri, haven't you tried escaping from your house before?" No answer. "What kind of teenage boy are you?" He chuckled. Yuri was about to retort but was interrupted by a "Here ya go!" and the throwing of a blanket in his face. "Just a sec." Murata opened Yuri's closet, making sure not to make too much noise, and brought out another blanket while tying that one securely on one end of the other blankets. "Just in case." Murata shrugged. He brought the side that he had just tied together and tied it to the end of Yuri's bed. He pulled back with all of his weight to make sure it held well. It did. He was a genius, after all. Taking the other half of the blankets from Yuri, he threw them out the window Wolfram had opened, getting where Murata's efforts were leading to when the boy was tying the last blanket. "I'll test it out since I'm the one who made it. I don't want to get blamed for anyone's death except mine own for my miscalculations... although that is very unlikely" Murata mumbled that last part knowing full well that they don't call him the 'Great Sage' for nothing. He waited for an objection. It didn't come so he started descending the wall. _I could just teleport back myself with Shinou's help… no, that would be too mean. I do love messing with my king but I do believe that that seems to be going too far. And besides… _When he landed on the grass floor safely, he held a thumbs-up for his friends to let them know that it worked. Finally, they can get out of there. _…he already had something fun in store for that powerful double-black._

When they all reached the end of the blankets, they hurriedly jumped in the pool with a victorious splash.

* * *

HEYYYYYYY GUYZ. Um... my friend helped me with this and also had an idea that'll make this story a tad longer than planned, but that means more fun in store for our favorite boys!

Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and whatnot. Greatly appreciated~


	9. Terror of fangirls

All three boys emerged from the water. As they squeezed some moisture off of their pajamas (Yuri and Wolfram wore Yuri's blue ones since the king had an extra pair at his house, but Murata was stuck with a big T shirt and sweats), they noticed that they arrived in the fountain of the Great Temple. No one was there to greet them so that must mean that the Shin Makoku women still ruled the castle.

**_Murata_**

Murata dashed towards the entrance that lead to the inside of the temple. He ran for his life. He didn't mind the calls he heard from behind him because there was a much more important situation at hand. When he finally got to the center of temple, he thrust open the doors to the Holy room and locked them behind him.

The double-black sighed in relief as he slid down the door into a sitting position. He was safe now. A small figure made its appearance on his shoulder and produced a laughing sound.

"Oh, shut up. You used to do the same thing. Not everyone can just disappear when things grow disastrous, you know?" He eyed the figure while getting back up to stand.

Said figure hopped of the shoulder and onto the floor. Then, it grew in size. Now, it was a little taller than Murata, but still had a childish grin on its face. The form was Great Shinou himself. "Oh boy. What has my little Sage gotten himself into, hm?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow addressing the attire of the boy in from of him. He placed his hands on his hips in a proud manner.

Now it was Murata's turn to chuckle, only his had a slightly more evil tinge to it. "Nothing that matters now. I've got a surprise for you though, oh Great One." Murata started to lift his shirt to reveal a plastic bag under it.

"You know I do love surprises." Shinou grinned as he waited for something good. It must have been if Murata actually decided to come here at all. Even the temple wasn't safe…

**_Pair_**

"Murata!"

"Your Highness!"

"Jeez. Why did he run away so fast?" Yuri asked as he brought up his hand to scratch his head.

Wolfram turned in Yuri's direction. "I have no idea. Do you think-"

His statement was interrupted by screams. Not screams of sorrow or fright, but fangirl screams of KYAAAs and KAWAIIIIIs. The boys looked bewildered at the entrance Murata just had entered only a minute ago. There, about twenty to thirty temple maidens rushed out to meet the Demon King and prince. Instantly they grabbed the boys in a tight embrace.

"Ack! Why does this keep happening to us?" Yuri managed to ask as he gasped for air. The mob was mostly attacking the poor double-black.

"I think Murata had some knowledge of this. That sneaky little-"

"Ladies! Please! I can't breath!" He yelped as he was suffocating in the tangle of girls around him. The girls heard the kings demand and quickly separated from both Yuri and Wolfram… to only scream like the fangirls they were.

"Oooh! There is different color than black on His Majesty!"

"They've gotten taller!"

"Wolfram's hair is marvelous when wet!"

"We don't get to see you that often, Your Majesty! You should visit us more!"

"Look! They're matching!" At this statement, all of the maidens noticed and joined together in the biggest squeal in history.

**_Murata_**

Murata shifted his head to one side to elevate his left ear. Shinou did the same. Their faces shared the same look: one of pity. "They didn't stand a chance especially with their choice of clothes." Murata stated as he shook his head.

Shinou glared at Murata seriously while saying, "Make sure my descendant doesn't receive any harm." Then, his face turned back to that of a child's/or maybe that of an excited puppy. "Sooo… about my present?"

**_Pair_**

Wolfram and his fiancé both had their hands covering their ears. They were sure to bleed any minute due to the ferocious roar that filled all of Shin Makoku. The blonde prince couldn't take it anymore. His fingers curled into tight fists as he yelled at the top of his lungs, "STOOOOP."

They stopped. A small 'phew' escaped Yuri's lips as he let his hands rest back at his sides. Wolfram held his angered glare at the maidens in front of them so they wouldn't start all over again.

The girls just looked at each other with heartbroken expressions. Then, they turned to the king and prince and asked a simple question: "You don't like our love?"

Yuri and Wolfram joined in a simultaneous facepalm.

* * *

heh... I haven't updated this in a while, ne? ... *thinking of things to blame it on* My... my turtle needed company.

ANYWAY. Next chapter will be the last, making it a perfect 10 chapters! WeetWoot. Stay tuned!

And I promise I won't wait another month to update~


	10. Helped the pretty boys

"They don't love us!"

"Look at their faces, it's obviously feelings of hate!"

"My life is spiraling down a dark abyss!"

"Why don't they love us?"

The girls wailed in unison. Hands were flailing while knees collided with the floor beneath them. Who thought that twenty-six (Yuri counted) fan girls/temple maidens on emotional overdrive would be this much of a disaster? _Murata. You could have at least told us! I'll get you back!_

"Hey Yuri, I have an idea…" Wolfram whispered a little loudly so that Yuri could hear him over the screams.

"I'm all ears."

"Go along with it, okay? You have to promise."

"Wait. What are you plan-"

"You have to promise! Now, do you want to stay with these girls, or get out of here?"

Yuri noticed how the girls' cries started to die down and how the gleam in their eyes from before started to reappear. How bipolar can girls get? "Okay, okay! I promise! Now what?"

Wolfram stepped forward towards the maidens, but still faced Yuri. He spoke in a much louder voice as he heavily acted. "What? You love me Yuri?" Heads of maidens snapped in the direction of the boys. Their whimpers and cries stopped so they could hear every little thing.

"EH?"

Wolfram gave him a quick glare before continuing. "I can't believe you declared your love for me… in public!" Wolfram put on a fake blush as he brought up a dainty hand to his cheek. Clearly in shocked embarrassment

"I.. uh…" Glare number two. "Oh, yes… I did!" Muffled fan girl cheers were heard through the girls' hands as their faces started to get redder and redder.

The blonde prince lifted the hand that was on his cheek to his forehead, touching it with his wrist in a dramatic fashion. "Oh, but I am too embarrassed by your confession to ask The Great One for permission!" He took a quick glance at Yuri to see if he got it. The boy was a lost cause. "Judging by your reddened face, you must be too embarrassed too! Oh, woe is us. Who would be so kind as to track down The Great Sage and The Great One to help us with our problem?"

"WE WILL!"

"I WANT TO HELP THE PRETTY BOYS."

"Look! Their faces ARE red!"

"GAH. THEY SO CUTE."

"LET'S GO GET THE GREAT ONE AND THE GREAT SAGE!" And with that, the girls disappeared through the entrance of the temple.

Wolfram turned towards Yuri. The double-black had a slightly confused expression on his face as to what to do next. "Come on! Would you like to wait until the girls change their minds?"

Yuri looked as if he was going to protest but then turned to the temple. Murata was going to be quite angry later. After mumbling something like "he deserved it", the Yuri ran with Wolfram towards the castle. "Wait, Wolf! Why are we going to the castle? We only just escaped!"

"Well, where else can we go in pajamas and no disguise for you? If we go to town, the people would instantly realize you're the king by your eyes and hair."

"…true." Smooth, Yuri.

Wolfram huffed and reached out to take the other's hand. "We'll just have to sneak in and hopefully not get caught." He pulled the reluctant other into the gates of Blood Pledge Castle.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

They hurried and reached the main doors. The boys looked out each other and mouthed a '1... 2... 3...' and creaked open the door. Again, too quiet for comfort. "What the? Where is everyone?" Wolfram put his hands on his hips to indicate how mad he was with the lack of attention.

"Wolfram! Do you want those psychopathic women to hear you?" Yuri asked while crouching down and hiding his face. Maybe they wouldn't see him if he did that in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh, there you are!" A voice was heard to the right of the pair.

The great king yelped and hid behind Wolfram like a scared puppy.

"I'm glad your safe, Your Majesty, Wolfram."

Yuri came out of his hiding and started to correct the man in front of him out of habit. "Call me Yu- wait, Conrad?"

The brunette smiled his trademark smile. "So it would seem."

"But where's Mother and Anissina and everyone else?" Wolfram cut the small conversation to get down to the problem at hand.

"They seem to have calmed down a bit. It's towards the end of their.. cycle. Right now, Dacauscas and some other men are accompanying them to the shops. Apparently, Mother just _had_ to find a wig for the bald soldier. Also, the rest of the workers are cleaning up the messes that were made in the rampage. The wall is fixed, but the dinning hall still needs many repairs. You were gone a long time. I'm guessing you visited your family." Conrad held in his laugh. The boys before him in matching clothing was adorable. It was difficult, but Conrad didn't make a lame pun about them.

A sweat-drop appeared above Yuri's head as he chuckled nervously. Memories of their fun trip played through his mind. "Y-yeah. They were very… happy to see us."

"Telling by your faces, it must've been an adventure."

_**~*Twenty minutes of small talk later*~**_

The three men were startled when the doors of the entrance of the castle slammed open. It turned out to only be Cecile, Anissina, and five soldiers carrying way too many bags filled to the brims of clothing and other girly things. One soldier wore a long black wig that complimented his face perfectly. Cecile glomped the king in front of her, disregarding the one bag she actually carried. "Oh, Your Highness! Look what we found in town!" She backed up a bit to show him the paper in her hand. It had a picture of Wolfram and Yuri dressed up in their dresses that they were forced into at the beginning of their nightmare.

Ripping the paper out of his mother's hand and examining it, Wolfram managed to squeak out a, "Where did you get this?"

Cecile grabbed back the picture and held it close to her bosom. "There were many like these all over the place! Some even had you two in a different outfit. If I recall, it had you dressed in a small skirt and a long blonde wig, Yuri. It was absolutely adorable! Oh, and Wolfie!" She attacked her son in a motherly hug. "You looked extremely cute in the similar outfit you had on! I'm so glad I picked up enough different shots of you two! So many people were scrambling for them. They must think you boys are extremely cute too!"

"Wait, THERE'S MORE?" The pair yelled simultaneously.

The former queen nodded and stepped back from her youngest son. She proceeded to get the bag that she had held and dug through it. After dumping out a few make-up items, she took out over thirty pictures that had the boys dressed in the embarrassing costumes. None of them showed Murata.

The embarrassed blonde bolted out of the castle with a worried Yuri following him. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM." Wolfram's hand was starting to spark flames.

"I'm mad too, but you can't kill him! And I thought we got rid of those photos!" Yuri just ran after the other in hope that Murata wouldn't die… maybe he'd be terribly injured, but not die.

* * *

"Do you think that was too evil?" Murata mused as he looked into Shinou's crystal ball at the never-ending pictures that were flying through the town.

The blonde man beside him, who also gazed at the ball, shrugged. "Since when have you concerned yourself with those types of thoughts?"

The double-black smirked as his glasses glinted. "True. The concern I have, though, is what you're planning on doing with the photos of me you managed to get your greedy hands on."

Shinou held the pictures in question behind his back and replied in a sing-song voice "I think I'll hold onto these for a little while. Wouldn't want to waste such precious art~."

* * *

All in all, their 'adventure', as Conrad put it, went well.

No death,

"Perverted Sage, GET BACK HERE!"

Ideas,

"Next, I think I want Yuu-chan and Wolf-chan in fluffy bunny suits, ne? Sho-chan?"

And fond memories.

"I think I'll hang this one in your room and this one in mine- OH! AND THESE TWO IN THE KITCHEN!"

"Mother!"

Indeed. This adventure would never be forgotten by the three boys, Shori, Jennifer, Cecile, Anissina, Conrad, Shinou, Dorcas, or even the temple maidens (especially since Shinou gladly accepted Yuri's confession).

_**=^THE END^=**_

_**

* * *

**_

YAAAY! I KEPT MY PROMISE (it hasn't been a month yet cause I wrote the chapter before this on the 12th, not the 11th!)

Thank you all SOOOO MUCH for reviewing and such. I hope you continue to do so and let me know how this last chapter went. Reviews are love and so is the relief that this story is over. I liked writing it and I hope you liked reading it as well.

ONE LAST THING: Should I actually make chapter titles? I asked this before, but no one responded ^^"


End file.
